


New Souls, New Responsibilities

by FireBlast5555 (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Are you guys even reading these tags?, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FireBlast5555
Summary: Idk ships ahoy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the shit chapter title. More notes at the bottom.

     When the monsters reached the surface, Frisk promised she would never reset again. But after a few years, some hook-ups started to occur. Papyrus asked Mettaton out. Sans started hanging around Frisk a lot and all of the sudden, they were together (Frisk is in her 20's). Monster-Human relationships were strange, but everyone accepted it, even Toriel. Alphys and Undyne were the obvious hook-up. However, Asgore went to Toriel and asked for forgiveness. She granted him that and then they were back together. 

     Papyrus was with Mettaton a lot. They enjoyed each other's company quite a bit. After about a year being together, they spent a night together, if you know what I mean. After that night, Papyrus started acting a little weird. He was just a bit more tired than normal. Although that confused everyone a bit, they shrugged it off. They thought Papyrus was just learning to relax.

     -Two weeks after the night with Mettaton-

     Papyrus woke up a half an hour after Sans. Sans was starting to worry about Pap's strange behavior. He was a bit hungrier than usual and way more tired. That morning, Sans made Papyrus some breakfast. "THANK YOU BROTHER... I REALLY APPRECIATE IT...." Papyrus said, in between yawns. "no problem bro." Sans replied. Papyrus took a few bites of his breakfast before his stomach turned against him and he lost it all to the floor. Sans rushed over to him, "are you okay?!" Papyrus nodded and sat back in his chair. He had never thrown up before in his lifetime. He actually started crying because he was scared he was going to die. "woah, woah, you're okay paps. just a little throw up. it's no big deal." Sans said, trying to make his brother feel better. "why don't you take your clothes off? they're dirty now." Papyrus nodded. He slipped his orange t-shirt he bought a few months ago. Sans' eyes widened. Papyrus had an ectoplasmic barrier between his ribcage and pelvis and inside was a little purple blob. Papyrus noticed too, and threatened to start crying yet again. "WHAT IS THAT?! AM I GOING TO DIE?!" Papyrus asked, shaken up. Sans sighed. He never really told his brother about were babies come from. He knew this was a pregnancy. Sans was utterly confused too. He thought Papyrus wad too pure to have sex. He must not of known what was happening during that night with Mettaton. Sans looked up at Papyrus and sighed. He explained the birds and the bees and then explained pregnancy to him. "YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO HAVE A BABY MONSTER?!" Papyrus shouted.


End file.
